Der Zeitzauberer
by madgirly
Summary: AU Nach OdP Harry versteht endlich die Macht, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt. Doch jetzt ist es zu spät. Harry riskiert alles, um die Zukunft zu retten... HPGW RWHG
1. Der letzte Tagebucheintrag

**Harry Potter und der Zeitzauberer**

Der letzte Tagebucheintrag

_Aus dem privaten Tagebuch von Harry James Potter_

_Datum des Eintrages: 31. Juli 2026_

_Dies wird mein letzter Eintrag in dieses Tagebuch sein. In den Seiten dieses Tagebuches liegt meine letzte Hoffnung für den Sieg über Voldemort. Ich halte meine Erinnerungen und Träume und ein kleines bisschen von mir selbst fest. Obwohl ich nicht gerne Voldemorts Idee benutze, wird dies meine letzte Hoffnung, ihn zu besiegen, sein, wenn ichbeimeinem momentanen Bestreben versage._

_Du siehst, ich habe schließlich die 'Macht' entdeckt, 'die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt'. Ich bin ein Zeitzauberer. Ich kann eine Menge an Magie natürlich nutzen um die Zeit zurück zu drehen, oder die Zeit ein paar Minuten zurück spulen und trotzdem mein Gedächtnis beibehalten. Aber ich fürchte, dass mir dass nicht viel bringen wird, da mir nicht viel geblieben ist, wofür ich leben könnte. Meine besten Freunde, Ron und Hermine Weasley wurden vor nur ein paar Monaten mit ihrer fünf Jahre alten Tochter ermordet. Ich habe es nicht geschafft, sie zu beschützen, wie ich es ihnen versprochen hatte und ich entdeckte meine Macht zu spät._

_Nach dem Fall von Hogwarts und dem Tod von Albus Dumbledore waren wir alles, was zurückgeblieben war. Es waren bloß ich, Ginny, Ron, Hermine, Neville und Luna. Am selben Tag versprach ich, sie alle zu beschützen. Wir benutzten Potter Place, um unsere Aktionen von dort aus zu starten. Es war der ideale Ort dafür und nicht aufspürbar. Wir entschlossen uns dazu, einen Kleinkrieg gegen Voldemort und seine Anhänger zu führen. Traurigerweise verloren wir einen Monat nachdem wir begonnen hatten, Neville und Luna. Es war Jahre später als ich Ron und Hermine verlor. Es war erst letzte Woche, dass ich Ginny verlor._

_Meine Ginny. Wir hatten vor, unser erstes Kind zu bekommen, aber diese Möglichkeit gibt es nicht mehr, da sie gegangen ist und ich ein weiteres Mal versagt habe. Ich weiß nicht wie, aber Voldemort hat Potter Place gefunden und dann war es nur noch eine Sache von Sekunden, bis Er die Schilde zerstört hatte, die das Gebäude schützten. Ginny opferte sich selbst, um mich zu retten. Sie drückte mir einen Portschlüssel in die Hand, um mich in den Grimmauldplatz zu bringen, das alte Heim meines Paten. Dort erkannte ich meine Macht, nachdem alle gegangen waren._

_Ich war in der Bibliothek und ertrank in Selbstmitleid, als ein Buch aus dem Nichts aufzutauchen schien. ‚Der Zeitzauberer und seine unbekannte Macht'. Der Titel des Buches war seltsam, aber ich öffnete es und begann zu lesen. Es war erstaunlich, welche Kräfte mir das Buch enthüllte. Während ich las, kam es mir so vor, als wären diese Kräfte schon immer da gewesen._

_Dieses Wissen ist es, was mich dazu brachte, dieses Tagebuch zu schreiben, so dass im Falle meines Versagens, die Hoffnung weiterlebt, sollten ein paar arme Narren hiervon Gebrauch machen. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass ich nicht versage, ich würde es hassen, ein Leben, dass ich haben könnte, bei meiner zweiten Chance zu verschenken. Lasst uns zu Merlin beten, dass dieses Buch von der Zeit ausgelöscht wird. Aber das wird nur geschehen, wenn ich erfolgreich bin._

_Ich habe einen Spruch gefunden, oder ich sollte besser Zeremonie sagen, die es mir erlaubt, Jahre in der Zeit zurück zu gehen. Ich werde dahin zurückgehen, wo alles begann, in meine Jugend. Ich weiß, dass ich mich erinnern werde und werde in der Lage sein, die Dinge zu ändern, aber ich werde die Fähigkeit verlieren, die Zeit zurückzudrehen. Ich sollte in der Lage sein, die Zeit einzufrieren, oder zu verlangsamen, um mir zu erlauben, mehr in weniger Zeit zu tun. Ich kann allerdings nur hoffen, dass nicht noch mal ein Grund entstehen wird, um die Zeit zurückzudrehen, da mir das dann unmöglich sein wird._

_Ich bete für die Zukunft und hoffe, dass ich das, was falsch gelaufen ist, richtig stellen kann, denn dies ist mein großer Sprung._


	2. Nichts läuft je nach Plan

**AN: **So, ich habe vergessen, bei dem letzten Kapitel folgendes hinzuzufügen:

Mir gehört nichts, nicht einmal die Geschichte selbst gehört mir, da diese von MaxFic geschrieben wurde und ich nur übersetze. Das hier gilt für die ganze Geschichte, es sei denn, ich bin der Meinung, noch irgend etwas besonderes erwähnen zu müssen.

Ich möchte mich auch bei meiner Beta ChioChips bedanken, die mich bei dem letzten Kapitel auf den einen oder anderen Fehler hingewiesen hat, auch wenn sie es diesmal nicht geschafft hat.

**Und** ich möchte mich dafür entschuldigen, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber wie ihr seht, ist das Kapitel wirklich lang und ich habe es mir dann auch noch nach Fehlern durchsucht, also hoffe ich, dass ihr mir noch mal verzeihen könnt! ;-)

Ich versuche aber, mich mit den nächsten Kapiteln mehr zu beeilen, obwohl sie ab jetzt ihre Länge ungefähr beibehalten.

So, genug gelabert, viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Harry Potter und der Zeitzauberer**

**Nichtsläuft je nach Plan **

Harry's Plan war kurz gesagt einfach, aber gleichzeitig sehr gefährlich. Er würde in der Zeit zurückreisen, zurück zu seinem elften Geburtstag. Da hatte alles begonnen, da war Hagrid das erste Mal zu ihm gekommen. Unglücklicherweise, wie bei den meisten Dingen in Harry's Leben, lief nicht alles nach Plan.

„Junge, wach auf und mach Frühstück!", rief eine krächzende, schrille Stimme, als Petunia an die Tür neben Harry's Ohr hämmerte.

Harry setzte sich schnell auf, wenn auch nur, um sich in Schmerzen wieder hinzulegen, nachdem er sich den Kopf an der Decke angeschlagen hatte. Das einzige Problem bestand darin, dass es nicht die Decke war, sondern die Treppe. Das bedeutete, dass Harry in seinem Schrank war und nicht auf der Insel, wo er die Sekunden bis zu seinem Geburtstag herunter zählen und auf Hagrid warten konnte. Harry machte das Licht über sich an und begann, sich in seinem Schrank umzusehen, um zu sehen, ob er herausfinden konnte, in welchem Jahr und wie alt er war. Wenn er es anhand der alten Klamotten richtig annahm, war Harry entweder fünf oder sechs Jahre alt, aber er war damals immer so klein gewesen, dass er (möglicherweise) auch älter sein konnte.

Dann bekam Harry plötzlich Panik, als er sich erinnerte, was an seinem sechsten Geburtstag geschehen war. Sein Onkel hatte ihn an allen seinen Geburtstagen geschlagen, aber an seinem sechsten Geburtstag war es eindeutig am schlimmsten gewesen. Er konnte sich noch lebhaft an die Schmerzen erinnern, da sein Bein von einem Baseball Schläger gebrochen worden war und als wäre es nicht schlimm genug gewesen, hatte seine Magie den Bruch geheilt. Das brachte Onkel Vernon dazu, das Bein vier weitere Male zu brechen, jedes Mal schlimmer als zuvor. Harry wusste, dass es gleich nach dem Frühstück beginnen würde.

Er wusste, was er tun musste. Harry öffnete die Tür seines Schrankes und schlich vorsichtig den Flur entlang zum Telefon. Er hob ab und wählte die Notfallnummer.

„Notfalldienst, bitte geben sie die Art ihres Notfalls an", sagte eine nasale, weibliche Stimme.

„Helft mir bitte!", sagte Harry mit panikerfüllter Stimme. Er hätte seine Magie benutzen können, um das Problem zu beseitigen, aber er konnte es nicht riskieren, dass das Ministerium sich jetzt schon einmischte. „Mein Onkel, er schlägt mich, er hat versprochen, dass es heute besonders schlimm wird, weil es mein Geburtstag ist! Helft mir bitte!"

„Junge, mit wem redest du?", wollte sein Onkel Vernon wissen.

„M- mit niemandem", antwortete Harry, „es war bloß ein Verkäufer." Harry hoffte, dass sein Onkel ihm glaubte.

„Häng' das Telefon ein", sagte Onkel Vernon, „Ich versprach dir ein Geburtstagsgeschenk und jetzt wirst du es bekommen." Damit enthüllte er einen Baseball Schläger, mit dem er sich auf die Hand tippte.

Harry's Augen weiteten sich und er ließ den Hörer sinken. „Nein, bitte tu's nicht , Onkel Vernon."

Der Schläger fuhr herab und traf Harry an der Schulter. „Hör auf, dich zu beschweren, Junge, du verdienst das, du Freak." Der Schläger schwang noch einmal, dieses Mal war da ein hörbares Krachen, als Harry seinen Arm brechen fühlte.

„Helft mir, irgendwer", schrie Harry mit hoher Stimme.

Vernon fuhr fast zwanzig Minuten lang damit fort, den Jungen besinnungslos zu schlagen, bevor die Haustür von der Polizei eingeschlagen wurde. Sie nahmen Vernon wegen schwerwiegender Kindesmisshandlung und versuchten Mordes fest.

Die nächsten paar Stunden waren nicht leicht für Harry. Er war sehr schwer verletzt und er wollte verzweifelt seine Magie benutzen, um sich selbst zu heilen, aber er wusste, dass der Beweis, dass er geschlagen worden war, dann weg wäre und Vernon es später wahrscheinlich zehn mal schlimmer machen würde.

Harry wurde von der Polizei befragt und dann von einem Sozialarbeiter. Harry konnte sich nicht helfen, aber er musste grinsen, als Vernon und Petunia unter Arrest gestellt wurden. Harry hatte sich durch das Verhör von dem Sozialarbeiter gequält, weil er stark davon in Anspruch genommen wurde, sich an die Dinge zu erinnern, die zuvor geschehen waren. Er hatte Glück, dass er sich an alles erinnern konnte, da er das Meiste unterdrückt hatte.

Harry kam am Nachmittag ins Krankenhaus. Niemand kam, um ihn zu besuchen, was ein gutes Zeichen dafür war, dass Mrs Figg nicht gesehen hatte, was passiert war. Wenn sie es gesehen hätte, könnte Harry sich vorstellen, dass Dumbledore ins Krankenhaus geplatzt wäre und versucht hätte, Harry vergessen zu lassen, was seine Tante und sein Onkel getan hatten.

Harry blieb für zwei Wochen in dem Krankenhaus. Gelegentlich kam ein Sozialarbeiter oder ein Anwalt um ihn ein paar Dinge zu fragen.

Am Ende der zwei Wochen musste Harry ins Gericht gehen, um gegen seine Tante und seinen Onkel auszusagen.

Wenn Harry's Aussage Vernon und Petunia nicht ins Gefängnis gebracht hätte, dann tat Dudley's Aussage das eindeutig.

„Dudley, ich darf dich doch Dudley nennen, oder?", fragte der Staatsanwalt.

„Das ist schon in Ordnung.", sagte Dudley.

„Was fühlst du gegenüber deinem Cousin?", fragte der Anwalt.

„Er ist ein Freak, ich hasse ihn.", sagte Dudley.

„Ein Freak, was meinst du damit?"

„Naja, Mummy und Daddy nennen ihn immer Freak.", sagte Dudley.

„Ich verstehe. Hast du Harry je verletzt?", fragte der Anwalt.

„Dauernd, Dad spendiert mir was und gibt mir Spielzeug, wenn ich das tu.", sagte Dudley.

„Keine weiteren Fragen.", sagte der Anwalt.

Danach war alles recht schnell vorüber. Magda sagte natürlich aus, dass Vernon und Petunia gute, beständige Bürger wären und dass es eine Schande wäre, dass sie solch einer Behandlung unterworfen würden, nach allem, was sie für Harry getan hatten.

Am Ende der Verhandlungen wurde Vernon für 25 Jahre verurteilt und Petunia für fünf Jahre, da sie Harry selten mehr misshandelt hatte, als mit einer gelegentlichen Ohrfeige oder einem Schubs.

Dann begann die Betreuungsanhörung am nächsten Tag. Dudley war glücklich, bei seiner Tante Magda zu leben, aber sie weigerte sich, Harry aufzunehmen. Harry konnte sich nicht erinnern, in seiner Jugend jemals so Glücklich gewesen zu sein, trotz der Tatsache, dass er ein Mündel der Grafschaft wurde und in ein Kinderheim geschickt werden würde.

Harry wurde ins _Boureve Heim für junge Kinder_ geschickt. Es war das größte der Kinderheime, aber er war mit anderen Kindern seines Alters zusammen und war zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben in der Lage, sich Freunde zu machen. Die meisten der Kinder langweilten ihn jedoch zur Raserei. Er war ein dreißig Jahre alter Mann, der in dem Körper eines Sechsjährigen lebte.

Harry hätte nicht glücklicher sein können, als die Schule anfing. Harry entschied sich, dass er genauso gut die Kindheit genießen könnte, die er nie zuvor gehabt hatte.

Sein erster Tag war mehr, als Harry je zu hoffen gewagt hätte. Seine Klassenlehrerin war Mrs Scarlet. Sie war eine kleine, plumpe Frau, die Harry lebhaft an Mrs Weasley erinnerte. Sie hatte dunkelbraunes Haar und hellblaue Augen.

Harry's Klassenkameraden waren alle in Ordnung, doch dann sah Harry jemanden, den er nur zu gut erkannte. Harry war, um es gelinde auszudrücken, geschockt.

Er ging hinüber zu dem Mädchen. „Hallo, was liest du?"

„1000 Meilen unter dem Meer, hast du es schon gelesen?", fragte sie, als sie zu ihm aufsah.

„Nein, habe ich nicht, ist es gut?", fragte er freundlich.

„Sehr gut.", antwortete das Mädchen, „Möchtest du es... vielleicht... mit mir lesen?" Sie war anscheinend nervös, weil sie ihn fragte, ihr Gesellschaft zu leisten.

„Natürlich", sagte Harry. „Das klingt gut. Nebenbei, ich bin Harry."

„Ich bin Hermine, es ist schön dich kennen zu lernen, Harry.", sagte das Mädchen.

Harry konnte sich nicht helfen, aber er grinste dem Mädchen viel zu breit zu. Er setzte sich neben sie und sie lasen das Buch zusammen. Harry war geschockt, wie geduldig sie war. Sie pflegte beide Seiten zu beenden, bevor er halbwegs mit einer Seite fertig war.

„Ich sehe, dass du einen Freund gefunden hast.", sagte Miss Scarlet zu dem Paar.

„Ja Ma'am.", erwiderte Harry.

Hermine lächelte breit, da sie von Harry als Freund bezeichnet worden war. Für den Rest des Tages waren die beiden unzertrennlich.

„Wo wohnst du, Harry?", fragte Hermine während dem Frühstück.

„Ich lebe im _Boureve Heim_.", sagte Harry.

„Oh.", machte Hermine, die nicht sicher war, was sie erwidern sollte.

„Es ist in Ordnung da. Ich brauche mir keine Sorgen mehr machen, dass mein Onkel mich schlägt. Und ich darf Freunde haben.", erklärte Harry.

Hermine umarmte Harry plötzlich und fing an zu weinen. Harry war ein bisschen überrascht, dass das Mädchen jetzt schon für ihn weinte. „Es ist alles in Ordnung Mine. Ich bin hier glücklich und jetzt habe ich dich als Freund. Es kann gar nicht mehr viel besser werden."

Hermine schniefte ein paar mal. „Aber ich kann nicht glauben, dass dein Onkel das tun kann."

„Kann er auch nicht mehr, er ist jetzt im Gefängnis.", erklärte Harry.

„Was ist mit deiner Mummy und deinem Daddy?", fragte Hermine.

„Sie starben, als ich ein Jahr alt war.", erzählte Harry. „Deshalb musste ich bei meiner Tante und meinem Onkel leben."

„Oh Harry, das ist schrecklich!", sagte das kleine Mädchen. Harry wurde plötzlich bewusst, dass Hermine noch ein kleines Mädchen war und nicht die besorgte junge Frau, die sie mal werden würde.

„Was ist mit dir?", fragte Harry.

„Meine Mummy und mein Daddy sind Zahnärzte.", sagte Hermine, als sie lächelte um eine Zahnlücke zu zeigen.

„Wirklich, also kriegst du fast nie Süßigkeiten?", fragte Harry.

„Oh, ich kriege schon Süßigkeiten, nur halt nicht so oft.", sagte Hermine, „Nebenbei, ich liebe Früchte."

Harry lachte. „Ich liebe Schokolade."

Hermine lachte auch.

Für Beide war es viel zu früh Zeit um nach Hause zu gehen. Harry kehrte ins Kinderheim zurück, das nur ein kurzes Stück die Straße hinunter lag und Hermine nahm den Bus.

Die nächsten paar Wochen vergingen und die Beiden wurden absolut die besten Freunde. Harry fühlte sich Hermine jetzt näher, als damals bei ihre ersten Begegnung in Hogwarts.

Die Wochenenden waren immer die einsamsten für Harry, da er im Kinderheim war und nicht so gut mit den anderen Kindern auskam. Die meisten von ihnen beteten und hofften, adoptiert zu werden, aber Harry war der einzige, der glücklich war, zu bleiben, wo er war. Einige der Anderen waren ärgerlich über Harry's fehlenden Aufwand an den Besuchswochenenden, wenn sie hofften, dass Eltern schauen kommen würden.

Harry war sehr angenehm überrascht, als an einem Nicht- Besuchswochenende eine unerwartete Überraschung entdeckte.

„Harry", rief Mr Oliver, der Heimleiter zu ihm die Treppe hinauf.

„Komme, Mr Oliver!", rief Harry zurück, als er sich beeilte, die Treppe hinunterzukommen.

Harry kam herunter und sah dort eine Frau stehen, die höflich mit Mr Oliver sprach.

„Sie haben gerufen, Mr Oliver", sagte Harry.

„Ja, du hast Besuch.", sagte Mr Oliver. Mr Oliver war ein freundlicher Mann in den späten Zwanzigern. Er war einmal selbst eine Waise in diesem Kinderheim gewesen. Er sagte, dass dieser Platz einmal sein Schutz gewesen war und er sich wünschte, dass es für andere genauso ein Schutz sein sollte.

„Hallo", sagte Harry zu der Frau. Dann wurde Harry plötzlich von jemandem mit buschigem, braunem Haar gepackt. „Hermine?"

„Natürlich.", sagte Hermine zu Harry, als sie ihn losließ.

„Was tust du hier?", fragte er.

„Ich habe Mum gefragt, ob du zu mir kommen und spielen kannst und sie hat gesagt, dass wir kommen und Mr Oliver fragen können, ob es in Ordnung ist.", sagte Hermine.

Oh, also darf ich?", fragte Harry während er zu Mr Oliver sah.

Harry, ich befürchte, dass ich den Kindern nicht erlauben kann, an den Wochenenden zu gehen, um der Sicherheit willen.", erklärte Mr Oliver höflich.

„Oh, aber du musst einfach!", sagte Hermine und schickte Mr Oliver ihren rührendsten Blick.

„Es tut mir Leid, Miss Granger, aber so sind die Regeln.", sagte Mr Oliver.

„Nun, kann sie bleiben und spielen?", fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll.

Mr Oliver lächelte. „Das wäre in Ordnung, solange Mrs Granger bleibt, um euch Beide zu beaufsichtigen." Er sah dann zu Mrs Granger.

Hermine und Harry sahen beide zu ihr und gaben ihr ihre bittendsten Blicke.

„Hermine Jane Granger,", schimpfte sie, „hör auf, mich so anzusehen. Ich habe diesen Blick erfunden und wenn du ihn an mir anwendest..." Aber Harry und Hermine intensivierten den Blick beide. „... Schön."

„JA!", riefen Harry und Hermine gleichzeitig.

Harry und Hermine verbrachten den Rest des Tages damit, draußen in dem kleinen Hintergarten zu spielen. Mrs Granger saß nur da und beobachtete die Beiden, wie sie glücklich miteinander spielten, sagte aber nichts darüber. Schließlich war es Zeit für's Abendessen und Mrs Granger musste das Paar trennen und Hermine nach Hause bringen.

Diese Routine behielten sie beinahe ein Jahr lang bei. Während diesem Jahr geschahen einige Dinge, von denen Harry überhaupt nichts wusste.

BRUCH 

Jane Granger war in der Küche damit beschäftigt, ein schönes, gesundes Abendessen für ihre Familie vorzubereiten. Es war der letzte Tag des Schuljahrs und Hermine würde bald nach Hause kommen und alles in allem bedrückt sein, weil Harry zurück ins Kinderheim würde gehen müssen. Jane nahm sich am letzten Schultag immer frei, so dass sie mit Hermine feiern konnte, das war ein Grund, warum sie an diesem Tag schon zu Hause war.

Schließlich öffnete sich die Haustür und ihr nun sieben Jahre alter Feuerball betrat das Haus. „Mum, ich bin zu Hause."

„In der Küche, Liebes.", erwiderte sie.

Hermine betrat die Küche und setzte sich auf einen der Barhocker und stützte ihren Kopf auf ihrer Hand auf und sah sehr deprimiert aus.

„Glücklich, mit der Schule fertig zu sein?", fragte sie.

Hermine starrte sie nur an.

„Vermisst du Harry jetzt schon?", fragte sie.

„Schrecklich", sagte Hermine. „Er ist mein bester und einziger Freund. Manchmal wünsche ich mir, er wäre mein Bruder."

„Warum gehst du dich nicht waschen und umziehen? Dein Vater wird früh nach Hause kommen.", sagte Jane fröhlich.

Hermine hüpfte von ihrem Stuhl und ging aus der Küche und den Flur entlang zu ihrem Schlafzimmer. Fast alle Wände in ihrem Zimmer waren mit Büchern bedeckt. Weil sie,

als sie klein gewesen war, Probleme gehabt hatte, sich Freunde zu machen, hatte sie ihre Freunde in ihren Büchern gefunden, zumindest, bis sie Harry getroffen hatte. Sie liebte ihre Bücher immer noch, aber jetzt hatte sie gelernt, sich mit anderen Dingen zu amüsieren.

Seit kurzem war ihr absolutes Lieblingsding in der Welt, Schulregeln zu brechen und nicht geschnappt zu werden. Es war ein Adrenalinrausch für sie und Harry und es war etwas, dass sie zusammen machten. Nun, die Regeln, die sie brachen, waren nichts ernstes, wie den Unterricht zu unterbrechen, oder in Tests zu schummeln. Nein, die Beiden praktizierten eine Art des Regelbruches, die als Streiche spielen bekannt war. Es begann alles mit dem Klassentyrann und von da an wuchs es nur weiterhin. Die Streiche waren immer harmlos und immer lustig und vor allem nahmen sie immer Tyrannen unter Beschuss.

Ihrer Büchersammlung wurden bald auch Bücher über Streiche und Scherze hinzugefügt. Harry und sie hatten gleich am Anfang entschieden, dass sie niemals den gleichen Streich zweimal spielen würden und wegen welchem Wunder auch immer, wurden sie niemals geschnappt.

Aus ihrer Tagträumerei aufschreckend, zog sie sich schnell um und wusch sich. Sie kehrte in die Küche zurück, wo ihre Eltern Beide auf sie warteten.

„Bereit zu gehen?", fragte Henry Granger.

„Wo gehen wir hin, Daddy?", fragte Hermine.

„Wir gehen natürlich Harry besuchen.", sagte Henry.

Hermines Gesicht hellte sich sofort auf und sie beeilte sich, aus dem Haus zu kommen und setzte sich schnell auf den Rücksitz im Auto, wo sie sich sofort anschnallte. Sie saß ungeduldig dort, als ihre Eltern langsam auf das Auto zu gingen.

„Bist du dir deswegen sicher, Liebling?", fragte Jane.

„Natürlich", sagte Henry, „Was wir tun wollen, ist das Richtige."

Jane nickte und setzte sich auf den Beifahrersitz, während Henry sich zum Fahrersitz begab.

Zwanzig Minuten später waren sie am Kinderheim und Hermine eilte die Treppe hoch, um Harry zu finden.

„Harry!", rief Hermine sobald sie ihn erblickt hatte.

„Mine", rief Harry als er hoch hüpfte und ihr eine Umarmung gab. „Was tust du hier?"

„Meine Eltern brachten mich her, damit ich dich sehen kann.", sagte Hermine.

„Alle Beide?", fragte Harry.

„Ja, komm schon, lass' uns sie sehen gehen.", sagte Hermine, als sie seine Hand schnappte und ihn die Treppe hinunter führte. Aber ihre Eltern waren nirgendwo in Sicht.

Sie begannen sie zu suchen und fanden sie schließlich in Mr Olivers Büro.

„Ah, sie sind da.", sagte Jane fröhlich.

„Harry, bitte setz dich, da ist etwas, worüber wir reden müssen.", sagte Mr Oliver.

Harry nickte, leicht besorgt, dass seine ‚Hermine-Privilegien' gestrichen würden.

„Harry, Mr und Mrs Granger sind gekommen, um dich mitzunehmen.", sagte Mr Oliver.

Das war nichts, was Harry erwartet hatte. „Huh? Aber was ist mit den Regeln und all dem?"

„Nun, das ist keine Streitfrage mehr.", sagte Mr Oliver. „Vielleicht wäre es das Beste, wenn Mr und Mrs Granger das erklären." Damit stand Mr Oliver auf und verließ den Raum.

„Harry,", begann Mr Granger, „wir wollten dich fragen, ob du gerne mit uns nach Hause kommen möchtest?"

„Natürlich will er!", betonte Hermine.

„Still Liebling", sagte Jane.

„Aber Mum, das ist eine dumme Frage. Natürlich will Harry zum Abendessen mit uns kommen."

Jane rollte mit den Augen, bevor sie fortfuhr: „Was wir meinen, Harry, ist, wie es dir gefallen würde, wenn du zu uns kommen würdest, um bei uns zu leben."

Harry glaubte von sich selbst, ein feiner Kerl zu sein. Er hatte Krieg, Liebe und Zeitreisen überlebt, aber selbst in seinen wildesten Träumen wäre ihm nicht eingefallen, dass ihm so etwas passieren würde. „Sagt ihr gerade, dass ihr mich adoptieren wollt?"

Jane und Henry nickten beide lächelnd. „Das ist genau das, was wir sagen."

„Mummy, Daddy, ist das wahr?", fragte Hermine.

Sie nickten beide. „Wenn ihr Beide nichts dagegen habt?"

„Ich habe nichts dagegen.", sagte Hermine, die dann Harry erwartungsvoll ansah.

„Wow, ich war definitiv nicht darauf vorbereitet.", sagte Harry, „Ich meine, ich denke von Hermine schon wie von einer Schwester und ich könnte nur davon träumen, Eltern wie euch zu haben, aber, ich meine, seid ihr sicher?", fragte Harry.

„Wir hätten nicht gefragt, wenn wir uns nicht sicher wären.", sagte Henry.

„Ich würde das sehr mögen.", sagte Harry mit einem Lächeln, aber dann verblasste sein Lächeln. „Aber ich habe eine Bitte, nun, eigentlich zwei Bitten."

„Bedingungen?", fragte Henry, „Ein sechsjähriger hat Bedingungen?"

Harry grinste. „Nun, ich hoffe nur, dass ihr mich meinen Nachnamen behalten lasst. Ich weiß, dass meine leiblichen Eltern mich wirklich geliebt haben und ich weiß, dass sie gestorben sind um mich zu beschützen, deshalb ist es sehr wichtig für mich, dass ich etwas von ihnen behalten kann."

Jane bekam verschleierte Augen und nickte. „Natürlich Liebling, das wird in Ordnung gehen."

Harry lächelte. „Danke... Mum."

Jane lächelte und zog Harry dann in eine tiefe Umarmung, die ihn sehr an Mrs Weasley erinnerte. Schließlich ließ sie ihn los.

„Ich glaube, du sagtest etwas von einer zweiten Bedingung.", sagte Henry.

„Nun, ich habe einige Geheimnisse, von denen ich euch erzählen muss und das sind ziemlich große Geheimnisse.", begann Harry, „Ich möchte nur, dass ihr mir versprecht, geduldig zu sein und dass ihr mich dann alles komplett erklären und beweisen lasst, bevor ihr reagiert. Das ist alles."

„Welche Art von Geheimnis?", fragte Henry vorsichtig.

„Ein paar gute, ein paar schlechte", sagte Harry nervös, „Ich habe nichts schlechtes getan, falls es das ist, was ihr denkt, aber da sind ein paar schlechte Dinge in meiner Vergangenheit." Harry schluckte nervös.

„Ich verspreche dir, dass wir geduldig und ruhig sein werden.", sagte Henry. Hermine hatte ihm ein bisschen von Harry's Tante und Onkel erzählt und er vermutete, dass es das war, wovon Harry redete.

„Danke... Dad?", Diesmal war Harry ein bisschen vorsichtiger.

„Das ist gut... Sohn?", sagte Henry halb und fragte er halb.

„Für mich hört sich das gut an.", sagte Harry mit einem Lächeln.

„Nun, dann lasst uns heimgehen, bevor mein Toast anbrennt.", sagte Jane.

Harry's erste Woche in seinem neuen Heim war interessant. Er bekam das Schlafzimmer neben dem von Hermine, welches nur ein Bett, einen Schreibtisch, eine Anrichte, und einige Bücherregale hatte und deshalb nahm Jane ihn und Hermine mit, um diese Dinge ordentlich aufzufüllen. Harry wusste, dass er seine zweite Bedingung um adoptiert zu werden, am Ende genauer erklären müsste, aber im Moment war er total zufrieden.

Harry genoss wirklich jede Minute des Sommers und beschwerte sich nicht ein einziges Mal. Er war glücklich und die Grangers sahen in ihm wirklich einen Sohn und fragten nicht einmal nach seinen Geheimnissen. Harry wusste, dass er bald etwas sagen musste, aber er entschied, zu warten, bis Hermine ihre erste zufällige Magie zeigen würde.

Hermine's erstes bisschen zufällige Magie passierte kurz bevor Weihnachten. Unglücklicher Weise war Harry nicht da, um zu erklären, was passiert war, da er mit Lungenentzündung zu Hause lag. In der Woche vorher hatten Harry und Hermine einen wirklich spektakulären Streich an dem Klassentyrann geplant, einem Jungen mit dem Namen Yancy Clemmens, aber die meisten Kinder nannten ihn bloß ‚Clem', da er sie sonst schlagen würde.

Es war ein einfacher, aber effektiver Streich. Sie planten, ihn zu kleben und zu federn, da Teer nicht verfügbar war und es stark schmerzen würde. Weil Harry mit seiner Krankheit effektiv aus der Bahn geworfen worden war, wies er Hermine an, mit dem Streich zu warten, bis es ihm besser ging. Leider hörte sie nicht auf ihn. Der Streich lief problemlos ab, abgesehen davon, dass sie später geschnappt wurde. Anscheinend hatte er ihren Arm geschnappt und wollte sie schlagen, als seine Hand dort verbrannt wurde, wo er Hermine berührt hatte. Der Direktor der Schule war sehr wütend, dass Hermine einem Mitschüler so etwas angetan hatte und suspendierte sie bis zu den Winterferien. Hermine war sich nicht sicher, worüber sie bestürzter sein sollte; darüber, dass sie einen anderen Schüler verletzt hatte und nicht wusste, wie sie es getan hatte, oder darüber, dass sie für drei Tage davon abgehalten wurde, zur Schule zu gehen.

Als Hermine nach Hause zurückkam, war sie in Tränen aufgelöst und Mrs Granger war wegen ihrer Tochter aus der Fassung gebracht. Harry lag Fernsehend auf dem Sofa, als er sie kommen sah.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Harry.

Sie schaffte es, durch ihre Schniefer und Tränen zu sagen: „Ich bin suspendiert worden, nachdem ‚Clem' von mir verbrannt wurde, aber ich weiß nicht, wie ich es gemacht habe. Es ist einfach passiert."

„Also ist es schließlich geschehen.", flüsterte Harry halblaut. Es war aber nicht leise genug, denn Jane und Hermine hielten sich beide daran fest.

„Was meinst du mit ‚schließlich ', Harry?", fragte Jane.

Harry schluckte. „Nun, ich denke, es wäre besser, wenn wir warten, bis Dad nach Hause kommt, damit ich es euch erklären kann."

„Harry James Potter, ich möchte, dass du das jetzt gleich erklärst!", bestand Jane.

„Aber Mum, ich denke, es wäre besser, wenn wir auf Dad warten, dann muss ich es nicht zweimal erklären.", argumentierte Harry. Glücklicherweise wurde Harry gerettet, da Henry in diesem Moment das Haus betrat und dabei sehr aufgewühlt aussah.

„Ich habe heute bei der Arbeit einen Anruf bekommen, bei dem mir erzählt wurde, dass Hermine suspendiert wurde, weil sie einem Jungen die Hand verbrannt hatte!", rief Henry.

Harry wusste, dass er jetzt an der Reihe war. Er wusste, dass er es schon früher hätte erklärt haben sollen, aber er hatte sie nicht besorgt machen wollen.

Harry schob die Wolldecken von sich und ging in die Küche und setzte sich, um darauf zu warten, dass sich seine Familie zu ihm gesellte.

Henry und Jane setzten sich zu seinen beiden Seiten und Hermine setzte sich ihm gegenüber.

Harry machte einen tiefen Atemzug. „Bevor wir anfangen, möchte irgendwer etwas Tee?"

Jane blickte ihn finster an. „Reden, kein Tee."

„Mum, ich brauche etwas für meinen Hals und meine Nase, wenn ich das erklären muss.", sagte Harry.

„Na dann, in Ordnung.", sagte Jane, als sie aufstehen wollte, aber Harry legte sanft eine Hand auf ihren Arm, andeutend, dass sie sich zurücksetzen sollte.

„Du brauchst nicht aufzustehen Mum, ich mach schon.", sagte Harry. Jane setzte sich, aber Harry bewegte sich nicht.

„Bevor ich den Tee hole, muss ich etwas fragen. Glaubt ihr an Magie?"

Jane und Henry sahen Harry an, als würden sie ihn für verrückt halten.

„Nein.", sagte Henry schlicht. „Als ein Doktor und Wissenschaftler kann ich nicht an Magie glauben, weil sie keine Grundlage in Wissenschaften hat."

„Annehmbar genug.", sagte Harry. „Aber wie erklärst du dir, dass ‚Clem' sich die Hand verbrannt hat, als er Hermine gepackt hat und sie verletzen wollte?"

„Ich weiß es nicht.", sagte Henry, „Aber zu behaupten, dass es Magie war, ist einfach nur albern."

„Ist es das?", fragte Harry. „Hermine hatte Angst und ihre Emotionen sind aufgebraust. Es klingt so, als ob etwas in ihr auf ihre Bitte für Hilfe und Schutz geantwortet hätte."

„Harry, woher weißt du das?", fragte Hermine.

„Es ist mir schon passiert.", sagte Harry. „Besonders, wenn mein Onkel... Na ja, du weißt schon."

„Wie jetzt, behauptest du etwa, dass das normal für Kinder ist?", sagte Jane.

„Nicht normal, aber auch nicht komplett ungewöhnlich.", sagte Harry, „Lasst mich euch etwas zeigen. Nun, nicht jeder kann das hier tun, aber nun ja, ich habe etwas Übung." Harry hob dann eine Hand in die Luft und rief ein Tee Set aus der Küche auf den Tisch. Zu sagen, dass die Besitzer dieses Sets überrascht waren, wäre eine Untertreibung. Das eine Ding, womit Harry nicht gerechnet hatte, war, dass sein junger Körper unvorbereitet darauf war, so eine große Menge an stabloser Magie zu kanalisieren. Es brachte Harry dazu, sich zu erinnern, dass er bisher weder seinen Kern verbunden hatte, noch war er bisher auf diese Art der Magie vorbereitet. Mehr als das, realisierte Harry, dass mit seinem Körper von vorne anfangen musste, wenn er seine verlorenen Kräfte wiederherstellen wollte.

Henry fiel tatsächlich von seinem Stuhl. „Dad, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte Harry in Sorge.

„Mir geht's gut Harry, ich bin bloß überrascht.", sagte Henry, als er zurück auf seine Füße kletterte und sich wieder an den Tisch setzte.

Harry fühlte sich jetzt sehr müde. „Es ist nicht einfach zu tun, wenn ich krank bin, also denke ich nicht, dass ich in der Lage bin, den dazu passenden Tee zu beschwören." Harry sank dann sichtbar tiefer in seinen Stuhl.

„Also, du kannst Magie benutzen und dasselbe kann Hermine.", sagte Jane.

„Ja, ich denke, dass ein Grund, warum Hermine und ich uns so schnell angefreundet haben, ist, dass sie magisch ist.", erklärte Harry

„Und zu was macht das euch?", fragte Henry.

„Ich bin ein Zauberer und Hermine ist eine Hexe.", erklärte Harry. Seine schlimme Erkältung verlangte ihm wirklich ihren Zoll ab und stablose Magie auszuführen, zermürbte ihn noch mehr. Mit einem leichten Schaudern klappte Harry zusammen.

Harry wachte einige Zeit später auf und Jane saß an der Kante seines Bettes und bearbeitete seine Stirn mit einem feuchten Handtuch. „Mum?"

„Ja, ich bin es, mein Lieber.", sagte Jane mit einem leichten Lächeln. „Fühlst du dich besser?"

„Ein bisschen. Das zu tun, hat alles aus mir raus geholt. Ich hätte das wirklich nicht tun sollen, während ich krank war.", sagte Harry.

„Es ist in Ordnung Liebling.", sagte Jane.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich es euch nicht schon früher erzählt habe.", sagte Harry sanft.

„Es ist in Ordnung Liebling.", sagte Jane, „Aber du wirst es ein bisschen besser erklären müssen, sobald es dir besser geht."

„Ja, Mum.", sagte Harry, „Danke Mum."

Jane senkte ihren Kopf und gab Harry einen leichten Kuss auf die Stirn und ließ Harry dann Ruhen.

Eine Woche später hatte Harry sich vollständig erholt, so dass er alles ein bisschen besser erklären konnte.

„Woher weißt du all das?", fragte Henry.

„Nun, meine Mum und mein Dad, ich meine meine leiblichen Eltern, waren eine Hexe und ein Zauberer.", sagte Harry, „Ich hatte keine große Chance, sie kennen zu lernen, bevor sie umgebracht wurden. Der einzige Grund, warum ich soviel weiß, ist, weil Tante Petunia, als sie in einer Nacht ziemlich betrunken war, ein bisschen davon erklärt hat, sie hat sich am Morgen nicht mehr erinnert, sonst hätte sie mich wahrscheinlich blutig geschlagen. Ich weiß nur ein bisschen darüber, aber hin und wieder habe ich ein bisschen von einem Zauberer aufgeschnappt."

„Wirklich", sagte Henry, „Gibt es da irgendeinen Weg, wie wir mehr darüber lernen können?"

„Nun, ich habe von einem Ort gehört.", sagte Harry vorsichtig. „Es wird Winkelgasse genannt. Es ist irgendwo in London, aber es ist versteckt."

„Ich verstehe., sagte Henry. „Weißt du zufällig wo?"

„Die Person, die mir das erzählt hat, sagte, dass da ein Pub an der Charring Cross Road ist und das man da durch rein kommt", erklärte Harry, „Ich habe allerdings den Namen des Pubs nicht mitgekriegt."

„Nun, wir können schauen gehen und sehen, ob wir irgendwas finden können.", schlug Henry vor.

„Nun, da ist noch eine Sache, die ich gelernt habe.", sagte Harry. Dieses Mal war er sehr nervös, ihnen den nächsten Teil zu erzählen.

„Es ist in Ordnung, Liebling.", sagte Jane, als sie Harry's Hand nahm, um ihn zu ermutigen.

„Erinnert ihr euch, dass ich euch erzählt habe, dass meine Eltern ermordet wurden?", fragte Harry nervös. Er wurde viel zu gut im schauspielern.

„Ja", sagte Jane.

„Nun, ich hörte eine berühmte Geschichte aus ihrer Welt. Seht ihr, da ist oder war dieser Zauberer, der sich selbst Voldemort nennt, aber die meisten Hexen und Zauberer trauen sich nicht, seinen Namen zu sagen. Er war ohnehin ein böser Zauberer, der die Welt beherrschen wollte und jeden töten wollte, der kein reinblütiger Zauberer ist. Er war nicht gut. Er machte sich einen Spaß daraus zu töten, vielleicht erinnert ihr euch, kurz bevor Hermine geboren wurde. Eine Menge Leute starben und niemand wusste wie oder warum."

„Ich erinnere mich, dass die Polizei nie wusste, was los war.", sagte Jane.

„Da wurden eine Menge Leute umgebracht. Nur ein Mann hat all das gemacht?", fragte Henry.

„Nicht nur er, er hat Gefolgsleute, die sich selbst Todesser nennen. Allerdings endeten all diese Attacken in der Nacht, als er meine Eltern umbrachte."

„Dieser Voldemort Typ tötete deine Eltern, aber warum bist du dann nicht tot?", fragte Henry, dann sah er den Blick auf Harry's Gesicht.

„Eine lange Zeit wünschte ich mir, er hätte mich auch umgebracht.", sagte Harry, „Die Wahrheit ist, dass er versuchte mich zu töten, aber aus irgendeinem Grund den niemand versteht, prallte der Fluch zurück und tötete dafür ihn. Der Kerl, der mir das erzählt hat, hat nicht realisiert, dass ich der Harry Potter war, glaube ich. Das einzige, was ich dafür zu zeigen habe, sind diese verflixte Narbe und fünf Jahre schimpfender Verwandten."

Jane konnte sich nicht länger zurückhalten, als sie Harry in eine Umarmung zog. Schließlich ließ sie ihn wieder los, als er begann, sich wegen dem Mangel an Sauerstoff bläulich rot zu verfärben.

„Ist das der Grund, warum du manchmal so erwachsen handelst?", fragte Henry.

„Ich musste schnell aufwachsen.", sagte Harry. „Als ich die Geschichte das erste Mal hörte, brachte mich das dazu, schneller aufzuwachsen, als ich wollte. Aber ich habe meine Schwester, die mich daran erinnert, jung zu sein und Spaß zu haben, genauso wie ich das manchmal mit ihr machen muss."

Hermine lächelte Harry durch ihre Tränen an.

Henry seufzte schließlich laut und schwer. „Als du sagtest, du hättest Geheimnisse, habe ich nichts von all dem erwartet."

„Wenn ihr wollt, dass ich gehe, tue ich das auch.", sagte Harry traurig. Er wollte Hermine's Chancen, nach Hogwarts zu kommen, nicht verpfuschen, bloß weil er da war.

„Nonsens.", sagte Henry. „Mein Sohn wird nirgendwo hin gehen. Als wir dich adoptierten, versprachen wir, dich zu beschützen und für dich zu sorgen, bis du in der Lage wärst, das für dich selbst zu tun. Nichts hat sich geändert, abgesehen davon, dass wir jetzt nicht nur ausgesprochen intelligente Kinder, sondern auch ausgesprochen talentierte Kinder haben. Wenn du und Hermine magisch seid, dann werden wir euch fördern und unterstützen, so viel wir können."

Harry konnte sich nicht helfen, aber lächelte seinen Adoptivvater an und fühlte sich stolz, Teil einer so guten Familie zu sein. „Danke Dad."

Henry gab Harry eine kurze Umarmung. „Nun, seit wir jetzt alle Ferien haben, was würdest du dazu sagen, wenn wir versuchen, diesen Winkelgassenort zu finden."

Harry sah überrascht hoch. „Meinst du das ernst?"

„Natürlich, vielleicht können wir ein paar Bücher für euch beide kriegen, damit ihr einen guten Vorsprung bekommt.", sagte Henry.

Der Rest des Abends verging schnell und lustig, obwohl ein Hauch von Spannung über allem lag.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Harry von Hermine geweckt, die auf seinem Bett herumhüpfte. „Wach auf kleiner Bruder!", schrie sie ihn an.

„Hey, ich bin nur ein paar Monate jünger als du!", sagte Harry, „Vergiss das nicht."

„Genau was ich sagte, kleiner Bruder.", erwiderte Hermine frech, was Harry dazu brachte, aus seinem Bett zu springen und Hermine durch sein Zimmer zu jagen.

Ein bisschen später fanden sich Harry und seine Familie in der Familienlimousine, nach London fahrend, wieder.

„Du sagtest Charring Cross Road, stimmt's Harry?"

„Ja Dad, das ist, was ich gehört habe, aber er kann mich auch angelogen haben.", sagte Harry als er eine Baseballmütze auf seinem Kopf über seiner Narbe befestigte.

„Warum trägst du das?", fragte Hermine. „Du siehst albern aus!"

„Korrigiere mich, wenn ich was falsches sage,", fing Harry an, als er begann, seine Adoptivschwester zu belehren, „aber bin ich, oder bin ich nicht so was ähnliches wie berühmt wegen diesem blöden Voldemort-Ding. Wäre es nicht klüger, diese dumme Narbe und meine Haare zu verdecken, so dass mich niemand erkennt?"

„Oh wie gerissen du bist.", sagte Hermine mit einem eindrucksvollen Starren und gekreuzten Armen.

„Oh Mine, du weißt, dass ich gerissener bin als du.", reizte Harry sie.

„Gerissener als ich?", fragte Hermine widerspenstig, „Wer kam darauf, den Bolzen am Stuhl des Lehrers mit einem Lineal loszuschrauben, hmm?"

„Hermine Jane Granger!", heulte Jane vom Vordersitz.

„Uh oh", machte Hermine kurz.

Harry lächelte sie nur selbstzufrieden an, da sie sich selbst in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hatte.

„Denke nicht, du wärst nicht auch in Schwierigkeiten, Harry James Potter!", schimpfte Jane, als sie ihn auch ansah, was seinen kleinen Sieg grob enden ließ.

„Habe ich gerade verstanden, dass du und dein Bruder Streiche gespielt habt?", fragte Henry.

„Ja Daddy, aber wir spielen unsere Streiche nur Tyrannen", sagte Hermine, „und nur nachdem sie einen anderen Schüler angegriffen haben."

„Und der Lehrer, dessen Stuhl ihr sabotiert habt, war ein Tyrann?", fragte Henry.

„Ja, war er, er beschuldigte Harry und mich, geschummelt zu haben, weil wir beide die volle Punktzahl in seinem Test hatten und dann ließ er uns in verschiedenen Räumen nachschreiben mit einem anderen Test, der viel schwerer war.", erklärte Hermine. „Er musste lernen."

Harry dachte für einen Augenblick, dass Hermine sich aus ihrer Bestrafung herausargumentiert hätte, aber als sie den ‚Er musste lernen'- Teil hinzufügte, wusste er, dass sie für eine lange Zeit Hausarrest bekommen würden. Bewohner

„Wir werden uns um euch beide kümmern, wenn wir zu Hause sind.", sagte Jane. Es war für die Bewohner in den Rücksitzen klar, dass sie beide eine Menge Ärger zu erwarten hatten, wenn sie nach Hause kommen würden.

Das Auto kam schließlich in der Charring Cross Road an, wo Mr Granger parkte. Die Familie stieg aus dem Auto aus und begann ihre Suche. Harry wusste natürlich genau, wo er hin gehen musste, aber er wollte nicht wirklich in irgendeiner Art noch mehr Argwohn erregen, als sie ohnehin schon hegten.

Harry sah ein Paar die Straße herunter laufen, von dem Harry an der Art, wie sie gekleidet waren, sagen konnte, dass sie definitiv Zauberer waren. Sein Gehirn benutzend teilte er Hermine seine Entdeckung mit.

„Hey, Hermine, schau dir diese Leute an, sehen sie nicht verrückt aus in diesen Klamotten?", fragte Harry unschuldig.

„Harry, es ist nicht nett, sich über die Kleidung von anderen Leuten lustig zu machen.", schalt ihn Hermine.

„Aber schau sie dir nur an.", sagte er, „Hast du jemals solche seltsame Kleidung gesehen?"

Hermine sah zu den Leuten und dann war es, als ob plötzlich alles an seinen Platz gerutscht wäre. „Harry, sie könnten Zauberer sein."

„Wirklich, denkst du das?", fragte Harry.

„Mum, Dad,", rief Hermine, „schaut, diese Beiden, denkt ihr, sie könnten ihr wisst schon was sein?"

„Lasst uns ihnen folgen und es herausfinden..", sagte Henry. Die Gruppe folgte mit einem kleinen Abstand von den beiden seltsam gekleideten Leuten, als sie ein schmierig aussehendes Gebäude erreichten. Es war eines, dass du nie bemerken würdest, wenn du nicht wüsstest, dass es da ist. Auf dem Schild, dass über der Tür hing, stand in Goldlettern ‚Der tropfende Kessel'.

„Wenn das nicht der Pub ist, bin ich der Onkel eines Affen!", sagte Harry, als er Verwunderung heuchelnd auf das Schild starrte.

„Worüber redet ihr?", fragten Jane und Henry gleichzeitig.

„Mum, Dad,", sagte Hermine, „könnt ihr es nicht sehen?"

„Was sehen?"

Harry griff nach Jane's Hand, während Hermine Henry's Hand nahm und zusammen zogen sie die Beiden in den Pub. Einmal drinnen, waren Jane und Henry sehr überrascht, Leute in Roben herumsitzen zu sehen.

Harry versuchte inzwischen angestrengt, sein Gesicht zu verbergen und seinen Hut weiter über seine Augen zu ziehen.

Zusammen gingen die Vier zum Barmeister hinüber.

„Entschuldigen Sie.", sagte Henry zu Tom dem Barkeeper.

„Wie kann ich euch Leuten heute helfen?"

„Ja, umm, es mag ein wenig seltsam klingen, aber..."

„Lassen Sie mich raten, ihr Kind ist ein Zauberer oder eine Hexe und Sie sind es nicht und möchten ein Geschenk für ihr Kind kaufen?"

„Exakt.", sagte Henry.

„Richtig dann", sagte Tom, „Was würden Sie davon halten, wenn ich euch nach draußen zur Gasse führe?"

„Das wäre wundervoll, danke.", sagte Jane.

Tom geleitete sie dann in den Hinterhof zu einer Backsteinmauer. Für einen Moment waren die Grangers verwirrt, bis Tom ein paar Steine antippte , um den Eingang zur Winkelgasse zu enthüllen. „Da seid Ihr, Leute, denkt bloß daran, dass Ihr, wenn Ihr keine Galleonen habt, zu Gringotts gehen und Eure Pfund gewechselt bekommen könnt."

„Danke sehr für die viele Hilfe, Sir.", sagte Hermine höflich.

„Gern geschehen Miss, aber bitte, nennen Sie mich Tom.", sagte Tom.

„Danke, Tom.", sagte Henry.

„Genießt Euren Tag, Leute!", sagte Tom, als er zurück in seinen Pub ging.

„Netter Kerl.", sagte Harry.

„Lasst uns gehen:", sagte Henry, der sie anführte, „Also, was vermutet ihr, wo dieses Gringotts ist?"

Harry benahm sich so wie Hermine, als er in Ehrfurcht all die unterschiedlichen Geschäfte und Verkaufsstände anstarrte und die magische Mode, die sie verkauften.

„Harry!", riss ihn Jane aus seiner unechten Erstarrung.

„Entschuldigung Mum, was ist?"

„Hast du irgendeine Idee, wo dieses Gringotts ist?"

„Ich weiß nicht, warum fragen wir nicht jemanden?", schlug Harry vor, als er sich wieder seinem Gaffen mit Hermine zuwendete.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Miss.", sagte Henry zu einer Frau, die Harry nur zu gut kannte.

„Ja?", sagte sie, als sie versuchte, zwei kleine Kinder in Schach zu halten, einen Jungen und ein Mädchen mit flammend rotem Haar, wie dem ihrer Mutter. Es verlangte Harry jede Unze an Kontrolle ab, die er hatte, um nicht hinüber zu rennen und die junge Ginny zu küssen, aber er wusste, dass er, wenn er das tun würde, jede Menge Ärger bekommen würde.

„Hermine, Zaubererkinder!", sagte Harry auf die zwei Kinder zeigend. „Lass uns ‚Hi' sagen!"

Hermine nickte schnell und nahm Harry's Hand und zog ihn zu dem Paar hinüber.

„Hallo!", sagte Hermine aufgeregt.

„Hi!", sagte der Junge, der gelangweilt zu sein schien.

„Hallo!", sagte das kleine Mädchen, „Ich bin Ginny und das ist mein Bruder Ron."

„Ich bin Hermine, das ist mein Bruder Harry:", sagte sie, als sie zu Harry deutete, der mit einem kleinen Wink antwortete.

„Ihr seht nicht sehr wie Bruder und Schwester aus.", sagte Ron rüde.

„Ronald Bilius Weasley, entschuldige dich jetzt!", sagte eine wütende Mrs Weasley.

„Tschuldigung.", sagte Ron, der mit einem sauren Gesichtsausdruck auf den Boden sah.

„Es ist in Ordnung, ich bin sowieso adoptiert.", sagte Harry mit einem Glucksen.

„Siehst du Mum, ich hatte Recht!", sagte Ron.

„Es ist egal, ob du Recht hattest, das ist kein gutes Benehmen!", schalt ihn Mrs Weasley. „Entschuldigung wegen Ron, er ist in dem Alter, in dem sein Mund unaufhaltsam ist und sein Gehirn nichts tut."

Henry und Jane glucksten. „Das schließt Harry und Hermine dann wohl mit ein."

„So, Sie brauchten Hilfe mit irgend etwas, bevor mein Sohn mich abgelenkt hat.", sagte Mrs Weasley. „Oh, wo sind meine Manieren, ich bin Molly Weasley, das ist mein Sohn Ron und das ist meine Tochter Ginny."

„Ich bin erfreut, Sie alle kennen zu lernen.", sagte Jane, „Ich bin Jane Granger, das ist mein Mann Henry und das sind unsere Tochter Hermine und unser Sohn Harry."

„Erfreut Sie kennen zu lernen.", sagte Mrs Weasley.

„Ich nehme nicht an, dass sie uns zu Gringotts führen können?", fragte Henry.

„Natürlich,", sagte Molly, „Ich war gerade selbst auf dem Weg dorthin. Gehe ich Richtig in der Annahme, dass Sie Muggel sind?"

„Muggel?", fragte Jane.

„Ich nehme das als ein Ja.", sagte Molly mit einem Glucksen. „Ein Muggel ist eine nichtmagische Person, aber da Sie hier sind, muss ich annehmen, dass ihre Kinder magisch sind, ja?"

„Ja.", sagte Henry. „Aber wir haben es erst vor ein paar Tagen herausgefunden. Hermine hatte einen kleinen Unfall in der Schule und Harry hier wusste schon Bescheid, so dass er in der Lage war, es zu erklären. Seine Eltern waren eine Hexe und ein Zauberer, aber... nun gut."

„Ich verstehe.", sagte Molly. „Gut, dann folgen Sie mir, wenn Sie möchten. Ron, halte deine kleine Schwester an der Hand."

„Aber Mum, ihre Hand ist verschwitzt!", beschwerte sich Ron.

„Ich halte ihre Hand.", sagte Harry ein bisschen zu eifrig um der Aufmerksamkeit der Erwachsenen zu entgehen. Harry kümmerte sich allerdings nicht darum, als er Ginny seine Hand anbot. Ginny wurde leuchtend rot, aber nahm glücklich seine Hand. Im selben Augenblick fühlte Harry, wie sich das Band wiederherstellte, das in dem Moment verschwunden war, als sie in der Zukunft gestorben war. Das Ergebnis war, dass er sich wegen seiner Dummheit am liebsten selbst in den Hintern getreten hätte. Es gab keinen Zweifel daran, dass jede magische Person in einer halben Meile Umkreis gespürt haben musste, wie sich das Band formte.

„Was war das?", fragten Ron und Hermine gleichzeitig.

„Ich weiß nicht.", sagte Harry in dem Versuch, sich dumm zu stellen, trotz dem Fakt, dass er genau wusste, was es war. Das Seelenband kümmerte sich nicht um Zeit und Raum und stellte sich bloß in dem Moment wieder her, in dem es das konnte.

Molly jedoch sah die Beiden mit wahren Interesse an. Sie hatte die magische Woge gefühlt, die von Harry und Ginny gekommen war, als sie sich die Hände gegeben hatten, aber sie wusste für ihr Leben nicht, was es war oder was es verursacht hatte, aber sie wusste, dass es eine schlechte Sache war.

Wenn die Dinge schlechter werden konnten, als sie schon waren, wurden sie das auch schlechter. Von all den Tagen, um zur Winkelgasse zu gehen um die Zaubererwelt zu erkunden, musste er auch unbedingt den Tag auswählen, an dem Albus Dumbledore ebenfalls einkaufen ging.

„Hallo Molly.", sagte Albus, als er näherkam. Seine verdammten Augen zwinkerten wie verrückt. Harry hatte keinen Zweifel, dass er genau wusste, was die Woge gewesen war. Harry war glücklich, dass Albus mehr als wahrscheinlich der einzige Zauberer in der Gasse war, der genau wusste, was es gewesen war.

„Oh, hallo Albus.", sagte Molly höflich. „Hast du das vor kurzem gefühlt?"

„In der Tat habe ich das.", sagte Albus, „Weißt du, was passiert ist?"

„Was geht hier vor?", fragte Henry, als er bemerkte, dass Albus anzuhalten schien.

„Guten Nachmittag.", sagte Albus zu Harry's Adoptiveltern. „Ich bin Albus Dumbledore, der Schulleiter von Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei."

Ein weiteres Mal machte das Vorstellen die Runde, diesmal mit Henry als Wortführer. An diesem Punkt versuchte Harry, zu vermeiden, in die Augen des alten Mannes zu sehen, während sein Geist so schnell wie möglich versuchte, seine Erinnerungen so zu ordnen, dass Albus, wenn er einen Blick hinein werfen sollte, nur seine Erinnerungen von dieser laufenden Zeitlinie sehen würde. Er musste nur hoffen, dass Albus nicht all zu misstrauisch darüber wäre, wie gut geordnet seine Erinnerungen waren.

„Kann mir irgendwer erklären, was passiert ist?", fragte er zu den Kindern blickend.

„Ich wollte die Hand von meiner Schwester nicht halten, aber Harry sagte, er würde und als er ihre Hand nahm, wurde alles ganz seltsam.", erklärte Ron in einem Atemzug. Harry konnte sagen, dass Ron versuchte, sich wichtig und gebraucht zu fühlen.

„Danke sehr, junger Mr Weasley.", sagte Albus, was Ron dazu brachte, wegen dem Lob breit zu lächeln.

„Hast du gehört?", prahlte Ron an Hermine gewandt, „Ich habe dem Schulleiter geholfen."

Hermine lächelte den albernen, kleinen Jungen schwach an, der mit ihr sprach. Sie war offensichtlich mehr an ihrem Bruder interessiert.

Zum ersten Mal seit seiner anfänglichen Reise wünschte er sich, die Zeit zurückdrehen zu können und sich selbst daran zu hindern, ihre Hand zu nehmen. Jetzt kam der Schulleiter näher zu ihm, trotz der Tatsache, das Harry sich selbst in eine Zeitblase gehüllt hatte, um sich selbst mehr Zeit zu geben um seine Erinnerungen zu organisieren und einige zu verstecken. Schließlich erreichte er einen Punkt, von dem er wusste, dass er die Blase senken und dem Schulleiter die Stirn bieten musste.

„Hallo Harry.", sagte Albus. „Ich bin Albus und erfreut, dich kennen zu lernen." Er streckte Harry seine Hand entgegen. Harry wusste, wenn er Albus' Hand nehmen würde, hätte dieser es leichter, in seinem Geist zu suchen. Augenblicklich zog er seinen Kopf ein und beeilte sich, sich hinter seiner Mum zu verstecken. Er wusste, dass seine Eltern und seine Schwester sich über dieses Verhalten wundern würden, aber das musste er jetzt riskieren.

„Es tut mir Leid, er scheint ein bisschen schüchtern zu sein, nachdem was auch immer gerade passierte.", sagte Jane als sie die Seite von Harry's verstecktem Kopf rieb.

„Ich verstehe.", sagte Albus. „Doch schließlich ist, was Harry und die junge Miss Weasley gerade getan haben, sehr selten und davon, dass es so jungen Leuten passiert, hat man fast noch nie."

„Verdammt!", murmelte Harry verhalten, was ihm einen Knuff von seiner Mutter einbrachte, die ihn gehört hatte.

„Und was ist gerade geschehen, Albus?", fragte Molly.

„Es scheint so, als hätten der junge Harry und Ginny gerade so etwas wie ein Band geformt. Es ist sehr selten und ich kann nicht sagen, welcher Art dieses Band ist, wie ich es selbst noch nicht weiß. Aber ich kann mir vorstellen, dass sich diese Beiden in der Zukunft sehr, sehr nahe sein werden.", sagte Albus.

In seinem Kopf schrie Harry und regte sich über seine eigene Dummheit auf. Das einzige, das bisher nach seinem Geschmack gelaufen war war, dass Albus ihm noch nicht in die Augen geschaut hatte.

„Oh, das ist wunderbar!", sagte Molly, die dann zu Jane blickte, „Magische Bänder sind selten und eine wundervolle Gabe. Wir müssen Zeiten arrangieren, um die Kinder miteinander spielen zu lassen."

„Natürlich, das wäre wundervoll.", sagte Jane. „Ich hoffte nur, ein paar Bücher für die Kinder zu besorgen, aus denen sie lernen könnten, bis sie alt genug wären, um nach Hogwarts zu kommen, aber jetzt in der Lage zu sein, ihnen eine Chance zu geben, mit anderen magischen Kindern zu spielen und von ihnen zu lernen, ist einfach wundervoll."

„Natürlich.", sagte Molly. „Haben Sie einen Kamin? Wenn Sie einen haben, könnten wir Sie an das Flohnetzwerk anschließen."

Harry war sich kaum dessen bewusst, dass Jane und Molly eine Konversation begannen und war im Augenblick mehr auf die stark rot werdende Ginny konzentriert. Er konnte eine Reihe von Gefühlen über ihr Gesicht laufen sehen. Da realisierte Harry, dass das das Alter war, in dem sie davon geträumt hatte, sich in Harry Potter zu verlieben. Statt dessen war sie jetzt mit irgendeinem gewöhnlichen Harry verbunden, so weit sie wusste.

Harry ging zu Ginny. „Es ist okay Ginny, ich verspreche dir, dass dein Traum wahr wird." Dann sah ihm Ginny in die Augen und er kippte die Baseballmütze leicht zurück, so dass ihr ein Stück seiner ‚ach so berühmten Narbe' enthüllt wurde. Ihre Augen weiteten sich und Harry zog die Kappe schnell wieder herunter. Er bemerkte kaum, wie Albus versuchte, zu erspähen, was er ihr gezeigt hatte.

„Mr Granger,", fragte Albus, „habe ich richtig verstanden, dass sie nichtmagisch sind?"

„Ja.", sagte Mr Granger. Harry hingegen fuhr plötzlich herum und erkannte, was Albus versuchte. Er prüfte Henry's Erinnerungen. Harry konnte exakt den Moment erkennen, in dem Albus entdeckte, wer genau Harry war. Harry's Laune war augenblicklich am Boden.

„Also sind diese Beiden Ihre einzigen Kinder?", fragte er, als er damit fortfuhr, Henry's Erinnerungen durchzusieben. Er wusste bereits über Harry Bescheid und was Harry ihnen erzählt hatte, aber er hatte noch nicht herausgefunden, wie Harry zu ihnen gekommen war, oder warum. Er kam nahe daran, als er irgendwie eindringlich von jemandem aus dem Geist vertrieben wurde.

Er war geschockt, als irgend jemand in seinem Kopf schrie: _„Bleibe aus den Geistern meiner Familie draußen, sie gehen Dich nichts an! Du weißt, wer ich bin, also lass' sie jetzt in Ruhe! Wenn Du wissen willst, was mit meiner Tante und meinem Onkel passiert ist, hättest Du mich besser überprüfen sollen, oder noch besser, warum überprüfst Du nicht die Polizeiberichte darüber, was an meinem sechsten Geburtstag passiert ist, du vorwitziger alter Mann!"_ So schnell wie es begonnen hatte, hörte es auch wieder auf. Albus sah auf den jungen Harry herab, der seinen Augen begegnete und es kühlte Albus bis zum Innersten, den Zorn zu sehen, der in diesem Moment diesen Augen innewohnte und der sich gegen ihn richtete.

„Sind sie, aber Harry ist adoptiert.", sagte Henry. „Nun, ich fürchte, dass meine Frau mit unserem Tag fortfahren möchte. Wenn Sie mich entschuldigen würden?"

„Genießen Sie ihren Tag.", erwiderte Albus. Er nahm einen letzten Blick auf Harry und schauderte bevor er zu der Apparationsseite hinüber ging, so dass er damit beginnen konnte, zu erforschen, was geschehen war, dass Harry nicht mehr bei seinen Verwandten lebte. Mehr als das wollte er aber wissen, wie Harry diese Dinge tat und woher er wusste, was er wusste. Ein Siebenjähriger sollte nicht die Macht haben, um jemals den Geist von Albus Dumbledore zu betreten.

* * *

**AN:**Danke für Eure Geduld! Ich weiß, dass ich furchtbar langsam bin... 

Ginns: Danke... rotwerd räusper ...ähm... also eigentlich hatte ich ja vor, mich für meinen.. ähm, was wollte ich noch mal schreiben...? suchtnachnotiz Ah, ja, ich wollte mich für 'meinen manchmal etwas aufgeblasenen Schreibstil' entschuldigen. ;-) Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich zu dem Lob sagen soll, also, ähm... DANKE! lol

Jolinar: Ja, ich habe nachgeschaut, an dieser Story hat sich anscheinend wirklich schon jemand versucht, aber für mich sieht es so aus, als wäre das Projakt schon seit einer Weile auf Eis gelegt... Also, ich habe NICHT vor, die Übersetzung abzubrechen, mir macht die Arbeit wirklich Spaß! (Wenn ich mal Zeit habe... ;-))


End file.
